


Love in the Platonic Way

by pipsiev2



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Aromantic, Aromantic Character, Aromantic Minhyuk, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Kihyun, Other, Platonic Relationships, i wanted a non angsty aro fic, sue me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 10:50:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17181551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pipsiev2/pseuds/pipsiev2
Summary: Minhyuk, by all means, loves Hyungwon.





	Love in the Platonic Way

Minhyuk, by all means, loves Hyungwon.

 

He loves the way Hyungwon holds himself, the way that he moves. Minhyuk loves the way that Hyungwon can sing without a care in the world, even in front of a camera. Minhyuk loves the way that Hyungwon dances, loves that he can see the way that the music courses through Hyungwon’s veins.

 

Hyungwon loves him too, he knows. Maybe in a slightly different way, a way that Minhyuk doesn’t understand, but he still loves Minhyuk.

 

“Does it hurt?” Minhyuk asks sometimes, even though he knows the answer.

 

Hyungwon always shakes his head, a “no” falling from his lips without hesitation. “I don’t think that I deserve more, not really. You aren’t forcing me to stay by your side, and I could date anyone if I wanted to. Everyone deserves someone to care for them, and I care for you and you care for me. It’s what friends do, y’know? If I expected more from you than what you’re willing to give, that just makes me an asshole.”

 

It’s what Hyungwon always responds, without fail. Sometimes, Minhyuk worries that Hyungwon’s lying to make him feel better. Hyunwoo calls him an idiot and tells him to talk with Hyungwon about it.

 

* * *

 

One day, Hyungwon tells Minhyuk that he thinks he likes someone, the photographer for his latest photoshoot. And Minhyuk? Minhyuk’s _happy_.

 

Minhyuk feels happy as he hears Hyungwon’s voice over the phone, talking excitedly about how the photographer - Kihyun - complimented his singing. Hyungwon rants about his day, telling Minhyuk about how Kihyun had invited him to dinner after tomorrow’s shoot and _“Minhyuk, this is okay, right? I’m not just being an idiot, right?”_

 

“Of course it’s okay.” Minhyuk scoffs. “It’s more than okay, actually. As for you being an idiot, I mean, yeah, kinda, but not on this.”

 

 _“I- I’m gonna cut you.”_ He hears Hyungwon laugh. _“Stop slandering my name, you demon.”_

 

“Hey, you’re the one who asked!” Minhyuk’s also laughing, and soon their call turns into a mess of laughter and giggles.

 

When it quiets down, Minhyuk shuffles. “You know I meant it, right? It really is okay.” Hearing a hum on the other end, he continues. “I’m happy for you, Hyungwon. You know that, right?”

 

 _“I know.”_ Hyungwon’s reply sounds sleepy and Minhyuk sighs.

 

“You should go rest up. Big day tomorrow.” He can’t see Hyungwon, but he smiles anyway. “Good luck, yeah?”

 

 _“Yeah.”_ Hyungwon’s reply is quiet. _“Thanks. G’night, Minhyuk. Sleep well.”_ Minhyuk listens to the beep that signals the end of the call before he pulls the phone away from his head and sighs. He wonders if he’ll be updated tomorrow or the day after.

 

* * *

 

“Well you’re oddly okay with this.” Hyunwoo raises an eyebrow. Minhyuk had just given him the basic rundown of what had happened last night, since Hyunwoo’s his go-to gossip person and vice-versa. “Wait, maybe not odd, actually. I’m just surprised at how… excited..? you seem for Hyungwon.”

 

Honestly, Minhyuk thinks he knows why, but he still asks, “is there a reason for that?”

 

Hyunwoo gives him a shrug and swirls his straw in his cup. “You two spend a lot of time together. I figured you’d probably be at least a bit upset at the prospect of not having as much time together, I guess.” Which, valid, but that’s not particularly how Minhyuk works.

 

“I feel…” Minhyuk hesitates, “I feel like part of the reason why Hyungwon usually doesn’t go for these things, relationships and stuff, is because of me.” His gaze is focused on the ceiling. “I know he’s never actually said that, and I shouldn’t be assuming things, but that’s just how I feel. I’m glad that he’s going out, talking to people that he likes, you know? He’s my friend, just like how we’re friends with Hoseok. If I was happy when you decided to ask him out, why wouldn’t I be happy about Hyungwon being asked out by the person he likes?”

 

Hyunwoo hums. “Good point. I guess I never thought about it that way. Still, not even a little bit upset that you’ll have less time with Hyungwon?”

 

“I mean, probably,” he admits, “but that doesn’t stop me from being happy.”

 

* * *

 

It’s only two weeks later when Minhyuk meets the person that Hyungwon likes.

 

 _Yoo Kihyun, 25, photographer, they/them, is technically younger than Minhyuk by 20 or so days, can sing well._ There’s probably more to the list, but that’s all Minhyuk can remember right now.

 

 _Right now_ meaning face to face with Kihyun, silently cursing Hyungwon and adding _attractiveness of a god_ to the internal list that he had made.

 

“Oh, are you Hyungwon’s friend?” Kihyun tilts their head and opens the door wider. “Lee Minhyuk, was it?”

 

Nodding, Minhyuk steps into Hyungwon’s apartment, eyes flitting from one place to the other in hopes of seeing Hyungwon. “Yeah, that’s me. You’re Kihyun, I’m assuming?” His gaze rests on Kihyun’s face, and he sees them smile at him, a quiet affirmation coming from their lips. _Cute_ , he thinks.

 

Kihyun closes the door and moves to sit on the couch, filling Minhyuk in on Hyungwon’s current whereabouts. He left them in his apartment so this way he can go and get some take-out for the three of them to eat. “I think he forgot to tell both of us that there was going to be three people here,” Kihyun laughs, “since I found out when he said he was getting food for three.”

 

Minhyuk sighs. “Yeah, that sounds about right, sadly.” He says, sharing a smile with Kihyun.

 

* * *

 

 _“Did you like them?”_ Hyungwon sounds hopeful when he asks, and Minhyuk’s half tempted to say no and hear how Hyungwon reacts.

 

“Did you think I wouldn’t?” Is what Minhyuk responds instead, eyes focused on his ceiling.

 

There’s some shuffling on Hyungwon’s end before he clears his throat. _“No, but I was still worried, you know? It’s not everyday that your best friend and love interest meet.”_

 

Minhyuk laughs. “Oh, you could say that again.” He hears Hyungwon scoff. “But yeah, I liked Kihyun. They get the best friend stamp of approval for sure, no need to worry about it.”

 

Hyungwon sighs. _“Good, good.”_ He pauses. _“We’re good, right?”_

 

Minhyuk and Hyungwon, Hyungwon and Minhyuk. They’re the same as they’ve always been, Minhyuk’s pretty sure. Nothing extraordinary really happened for them to change, anyway.

 

Minhyuk still loves Hyungwon with all his heart, and he doesn’t think that anything will ever change that.

 

And Hyungwon? Hyungwon loves Minhyuk too, he knows. Kind of in a different way that’s closer to how Minhyuk feels, now, and is a bit easier for Minhyuk to understand.

 

“Yeah,” Minhyuk breathes out, “of course we’re good.”

**Author's Note:**

> i unironically wrote this in comic sans and i regret nothing
> 
> also idk if it's noticeable but i've been trying to upload at least one fic per month and i'm actually kinda proud of this, even if it did take me like 3 days to write


End file.
